Heart ache
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Derpy Hooves is a kind mare who just wants to be with her long time crush. But she was told that she wouldn't have a chance with him. So she widens her options. Please review.
1. The dating site

It was late at night. A mare with a grey coat, a blonde mane, and walled eyes was on the ground crying her eyes out. She was heavily pregnant, and could give birth at any minute.

Narrator: Hi, my name is Ditzy Doo, or Derpy Hooves to some people, but you can just call me Depy. Now if you're wondering how I got here I'll tell you, but I hope you're prepared, this is going to be sad. It all started a year ago.

1 year earlier:

Narrator: I was having lunch with my friend, Carrot top.

Derpy: Hey Carrot top?

Carrot top: Yes Derpy?

Derpy: Do you think I'll ever have a chance with the doctor?

Carrot top: Do you want the truth or a lie?

Derpy: The truth.

Carrot top: No.

Derpy: Oh...

Derpy looked as if she was going to cry.

Carrot top: Hey, don't cry. I'm sure there'll be other stallions that'll want to be with you. Here.

Carrot top gives Derpy a little piece of paper with a wedsite adress. The name of the website was .com.

Carrot top: I'm in a commited relationship because of this website. So Derpy went on to the site and started to create a profile. After she submitted it, she was matched up with a purple unicorn stallion.


	2. Stuck with him

It's been a month since Derpy went on that dadting site, and she's been talking with the stallion online every day. The stallion's user name was Purplemagic302. Derpy went by the user name Blondebubbles123. They soon decided to meet in person for the first time. Derpy was really excited. When she saw him, She rushed over to him.

Derpy: Hello, I'm Ditzy Doo, Derpy Hooves to others, but you can call me Derpy

?: Well it's nice to meet you Derpy.

Derpy: It's nice to meet you too, what's your name?

?: The name's Spark.

Derpy: That's a very nice name.

Spark: Thank you.

By the time the date was over, the Stallion had already seduced Derpy into having sex with him. As you can plobably guess, that didn't end very well. The next morning, Derpy went as fast as she could to the toilet and started throwing up. Soon spark woke up as well.

Spark: Derpy, how sick are you.

Derpy: I can't describe it, I just can't!

Spark smirked.

Spark: You're pregnant.

Derpy: WHAT?!

Spark: Now you're stuck with me, go make me some breakfast.

Derpy: B-but I-

Spark smacked Derpy across the face.

Spark: I said go make me some breakfast!

Derpy almost started to cry.

Spark: Don't you dare cry!

Spark smacked Derpy again.

Spark: Now go and make me some breakfast!

Derpy finally did what Spark told her to do.


	3. The abuse

It's been a few months since Spark had getten Derpy pregnant, and Depy was completely miserable. Spark would constantly force Derpy to do stuff for him, and if she didn't do it, Spark would beat her, sometimes Spark would come home from work drunk, and beat derpy for no reason, and if she cried Derpy cried when Spark beat her, Spark would beat her even harder. Derpy was very regretful for having sex with Spark. She just wished that Carrot top would have never told her that she wouldn't have a chance with the doctor. Sometimes, when Spark leaves to go somewhere, Derpy would cry and cary, until she couldn't cry anymore. Currently, Derpy was moping the floors, when Spark came in.

Derpy: S-Spark!

Derpy could tell that Spark was drunk, because he reeked of alchohal.

Spark stepped in some dirt.

Spark: Keep cleaning!

Derpy: O-okay.

Derpy continued to clean the floors.

Spark: What are you doing?

Derpy: Cleaning the floors like you told me.

Spark: No, I told you to get me a beer.

Derpy: B-but you told me to keep cleaning.

Spark: Come here.

Derpy shuffled over to Spark, her eyes were filled with fear. Once Derpy got close enough, Sperk grabbed Derpy's mane and slammed her head against the wall.

Spark: I TOLD YOU TO GET ME A BEER BUT YOU DISSAGREED WITH ME!

Spark kept slaming Derpy's head against the wall. Derpy started to cry, and Spark slamed Derpy's head against the wall even harder.

Spark: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DISSAGREE WITH ME!

Derpy: Okay, I'm sorry! Please stop!

Spark stopped.

Spark: Now get me a beer bitch!

Derpy went to Spark a beer from the fridge.

Spark: What took you so long?

Derpy: I-I'm sorry.

Spark smacked Derpy across the face.

Spark: Next time, don't take so long.


	4. That's how she got there

A few more months passed, and Derpy was almost ready to give birth. Currently, Derpy was making dinner.

Spark: Hey! Where's my dinner?!

Derpy: I'm going as fast as I can!

Spark: Well go faster!

Derpy: I can't!

Derpy couldn't move very fast now because of all the weight she put on due to the pregnancy.

Spark: I don't goive a fuck! Bring me my food NOW!

Derpy: I'm Trying!

Spark: THAT'S IT!

Spark goes into the kitchen and grabs Derpy by her wings.

Derpy Ow! Please stop!

Spark: Shut the fuck up!

Spark throws Derpy to the ground and stomps on her wings.

Derpy: OW! Please stop!

Derpy started to cry.

Spark: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!

Spark stomps on Derpy's wings even harder.

Spark then dragged her outside and started smaking her.

Spark: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT OBEYING ME!

Derpy: I'm sorry! Please just stop!

Derpy was still crying.

Spark continued to smack Derpy. He then started to stomp on her wins again. This time, he broke them.

Spark: How do you like that bitch?!

Derpy was still crying.

Derpy: W-why? What did I ever do to you?

Spark: You were too slow!

Spark then dragged Derpy to the nearest hill and threw her down it.

Narrator: And that's how I got here. I'm just wish that Carrot top would have never told me that I wouldn't have a chance with the doctor.


	5. Confessions

Derpy was beaten, her wings were broken, she was hevily pregnant, and alone. This was the worst day of her life. She then heared hoof steps coming toward her. She thought it was Spark, so she did the only thing she could do, she covered her eys and waited for it to be over.

?: Derpy?

Derpy was confused. Instead of that loud, aweful, and mean voice that sounded like it wanted to hurt her, it was a soft lovely, and kind voice that sounded like it cared for her. Derpy uncovered her eyes, and standing before her was the doctor. The doctor noticed that Derpy was covered in bruises, had broken wings, and a black eye.

Doctor: Derpy, what happened?

Depy quickly started hugging the doctor and crying.

Derpy: It was horrible! I just wanted to be with somepony who would love me! But all he did was hurt me!

The doctor was shocked, he knew that Derpy was a very kind mare who just wishes the best for everypony. So for somepony to do this to her would be unforgivable. The doctor then hugged Derpy back.

Doctor: There there, I promise everything will be alright.

The doctor felt so sad that Derpy was still trying to find somepony to love. Sadly, Derpy nener knew about the doctor's crush on her.

Doctor: Derpy, why were you trying to find somepony to love you? You're the kindest mare of whome I've evr had the pleasure of meeting.

Derpy: I-I can't tell you! It's too embarrising!

Doctor: I-I-I-... Doctor, I love you, and I've been in love with you ever since I first met you!

The doctor was shocked.

Doctor: Derpy... I-

Derpy: Don't worry, I'll get out of your life fore-

The doctor ran in front of Dery and passionatly kissed her. Depy felt as if everything bad that happened never did actually happen. The doctor then broke the kiss.

Doctor: I love you too Derpy.

Derpy embraced the doctor in another hug, and the doctor hugged Derpy back.


	6. Spark vs the doctor part 1

Derpy soon broke the hug.

Doctor: Derpy, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier.

Derpy: So am I.

The doctor then noticed Derpy's swollen belly.

Doctor: Derpy, h-he got you pregnant?

Derpy: Yes.

Doctor: Why would he do that?

Derpy: So that I'm stuck with him.

Doctor: That's horrible.

Derpy: I was basically his slave for the passed 11 months.

Doctor: That bastard!

Just then some more hoof steps started coming down the hill.

Derpy: It's him! Don't let him take me back!

Doctor: I won't.

Once the the pony that was coming down the hill was Spark. Spark saw derpy and the doctor, so he put on his innocent act.

Spark: Oh, there you are Derpy. Come back with me, I've got dinner ready.

Spark Shot Derpy a threatening glare.

Derpy: Please doctor, don't let him take me back.

Doctor: I won't.

The doctor pulls out what looks like a really thick pen, it's called a sonic screwdriver. He then points it at spark.

Doctor: Listen, and listen good, you have no right to treat Derpy like how you do, she told me all about what you did to her, now leave of suffer the consequenses.

Spark swipes away the sonic screwdriver and throws it aside.

Spark: Now you're going to face me in hoof to hoof combat.

Doctor: Fine.

The doctor tries to punch Spark a few times but Spark dodges them. Spark the immedietly grabs the doctor's mane and slams his head against a tree.

Spark: How do you like that huh?!

Doctor: Is that all you've got?

That really ticked spark off. Spark kneed the doctor in the gut and snapped his left forehoof. As Derpy watched, she started to cry, seeing the doctor in so much pain was unbearable for her.

Doctor: I-Is that all...?

Spark: Get ready for the sweet reliefe.

Spark then snaps the doctor's neck.

Derpy: DOCTOR!


	7. Spark vs the doctor part 2

The doctor fell to the ground, and Derpy went up to him.

Derpy: Doctor? Doctor?! DOCTOR PLEASE WAKE UP!

The doctor would not wake up.

Spark: Well that takes care of that. Now come on before I kill you!

Spark walked started walking back to his house, and Derpy followed. With what's happening to her right now, she figured she might as well be dead. But before she went up the hill she looked back to the doctor.

Derpy: Goodbye.

Derpy kept walking. Just as Spark and Derpy were about to enter Spark's house, they heared a scream

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Derpy: N-no, it can't be.

Spark: What the fuck was that?!

Just then a unicorn with a brown coat, and a dark brown mane and tail teleported in front of them.

?: Miss me?

Spark: Who the fuck are you?!

The unicorn kicked Spark back down the hill.

Spark: Ow...

The unicorn then teleported in front of Spark.

?: Hello, I'm the doctor.

Spark: But how?

Doctor: I'm a time lord. Regeneration is one of our abilities.

Derpy then went back down the hill, she then saw the doctor beating up Spark.

Doctor: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING THE GREATEST MARE I'VE EVER KNOWN!

Spark: Please, have mercy!

Doctor: Sorry, I'm all out of mercy!

The doctor then puched Spark so hard that he couldn't get up. Then the doctor picked up a really big rock.

Spark: Please... no... I'm... sorry...

Doctor: Shut up!

The doctor slammed the rock on Spark's head and Spark's brains went everywhere. Derpy went back down the hill.

Derpy: D-doctor, is that really you?

Doctor: Yes, it's really me Derpy.

The doctor hugged Derpy and Derpy started crying tears of joy.

Doctor: I love you Derpy.

Derpy: I ove you too doctor.


End file.
